


verbatim

by mitskis (thirtycenturyman)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Vignette, if you dig deep enough there's a bit of a reference to i bet on losing dogs, larry is fucking tender as if that isn't canon anyway lmao, mild blood tw? nothing explicit but hes literally bleeding in the scene so, there's like one use of the f slur but i'm gay so ‼️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtycenturyman/pseuds/mitskis
Summary: (bro if i were tarantino i would just tell people what white whispers to orange in *that* scene but i'm kinda glad that wasn't the case lol)anyway freddy is bleeding and he yearns a bit innit
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	verbatim

**Author's Note:**

> it's whatever you expect self-indulgent 2am resdogs drabble to be really 😼 <33

he wallows in the dew of larry's comb brandishing the blood bleached locks.

he rolls among the leaves of larry's calloused and time beholding hands pulling him to his chest while erasing inch after inch between them.

he revels in the sunlight of the sweet everythings falling from between larry's teeth like it's nothing.

he laughs like a madman in a rancid mix of agony and adoration when larry lets a clandestine string of utterances loose into the shell of his ear.

he starts to drown and struggle for breath in the languidly focused eyes bonded to his own with a longing stare.

he dies when mr. white leaves his side to confront another fag in the posse; the pinkest fruit in the basket.

momentary lapses in focus brought upon by the pulsing ache of blood loss took the young man back to the tension birthed only a few minutes ago. back to the haunting intimacy of his quasi-fatal experience bleeding in larry's arms; he was the divide between the present and near-past. continually, blood seeped detrimentally out of his abdominal veins like the bitterest wines from freshly bruised fruit. orange, he supposes in retrospect, was a foreshadowing undetected by even the godfather of the awful fucking cover names.

through the labyrinth of one irrelevant thought to the next his mind led him back to larry. the man had to speak the words no more than once for freddy to know them inside and out. 

tenderly, genuinely, intentionally. god knows freddy had been aware of exactly how larry wanted the gesture to be felt.

in any other situation freddy would have wholly been in control of how the whisper was sprinting around his mind maniacally. in a way he refused to even acknowledge that he heard what he heard and still believe it.

a shell of disbelief in his subconscious was dealt its first small fracture, a crack that grew and grew virally and turned the small dent into intersecting roots of one large crack.

freddy almost doesn't want it to be real - yet still doesn't fight the need to let himself believe that this startling grain of affection from a near stranger, let alone the rare instance of affection itself, could have this profound effect on him. one that would break the moulded guardedness he often defended himself with in the mildest of emotional situations. he can't bring himself to the light of the truth should the flame die.

' _it's a hell of a step beyond that buddy boy bullshit,_ ' freddy figures silently. ' _you're_ _gonna make it,_ ** _baby_**.'


End file.
